To the best of our knowledge, the compounds of formula (I) are novel.
To the best of our knowledge, some structural analogues are reported as perfuming ingredients.
WO 08/053148 reports some cyclohexyl (i.e. saturated) analogues of the present invention which are described as having perfuming properties of the lily of the valley type. Said document does not suggest unsaturated compounds, and the only compounds having also green note do have a significantly different substitution pattern compared to the present ones.
US 2009/0036347 discloses also cyclohexyl (i.e. saturated) analogues of the present invention (in particular 3-(3-isopropylcyclohexyl)propanal) as having orris, earthy and fatty odor note, so perfuming properties very different from the one of the present invention.
Therefore, none of these documents reports or suggests any organoleptic properties of the compounds of formula (I), or any use of said compounds in the field of perfumery.